


Media Coverage

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [14]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Venom (2018) Fusion, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Interviews, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Photo Shoots, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world starts to learn about Peter Parker, Stark Industries new CEO





	1. The Eddie Brock Report

**Author's Note:**

> Next work!   
This one will have a couple of chapters, some will be different then others but it all has to do with the media and how he's doing his thing. These are going to be short and fast paced because they're centered around the interview or whatevery he's doing in the chapter. After this they will return to the longer style of works.   
I think that the venom set up in the Sony verse is an anti-hero style vigilante, so I beileve that the two of them would be willing to work with Peter and kind of protect him in a sense.   
Also I really really loved venom as a movie and I can't wait for another.   
Of course I support these people:  
Bbblaney77  
Assido_Mina  
egalite111  
MarvelJediClara  
MayorHaggar  
Movie_Riggs  
Flaming_Arrow  
Enjoy if you can and Stay safe out there!

Peter was dressed in an outfit that he had some say in. When Pepper said that he had to dress up he refused to wear a tie, seeing as how Mr.Stark never had to. Which lead to Pepper trying to cover it up with a nice suit jacket but Peter asked if he could dress how Fred Rodgers could and Pepper caved when he asked nicely. She had to admit it was a nice outfit, a nice red sweater and a dress shirt with pants to match with formal loafers. 

They were both happy with it. 

Sitting there now, waiting for the 'in-depth' interview Pepper told him about had him nervous. 

" You'll do fine Peter, and don't forget I'm here to help. " Natasha said from her seat. 

" Right. " 

" Listen, he's a nice guy and since you've done nothing wrong he'll edit out whatever you want or do multiple takes. He's extremely flexible. " 

" I know. " He let out a deep breath. " Just uh you know, really like his work. " He chuckled. 

" I've read it too, he does good work. " 

" Yeah, he does. " Peter closed his eyes and used the bond to talk to Wanda. 

_ Hey.  _ He opened with. 

_ Hey honey bunny, doing alright?  _

_ Just a bit nervous, I mean this guy has won Pulitzer prizes and stuff.  _

_ He's good, that's not up for discussion but so are you. I believe in you.  _

_ Really?  _

_ Of course, I'll always believe in you.  _

_ Thanks, Wanda.  _

_ Of course.  _

Peter took another deep breath before the door opened and in walked Pepper and Eddie along with his camera crew. 

" Mr.Brock, this is Peter. We'll be doing the interview here, it's a conference room that we've cleared for the day. " Pepper informed him before leaving the room. She could trust Peter in there, especially with Natasha. 

" Thank you so much. " Eddie said to her before looking over to Peter, " Hi, I'm Eddie. " 

" Hi Mr.Brock, I'm Peter. Peter Parker. " He flushed when he stuck out his hand and though Eddie wasn't going to shake it. 

" Pleasure to meet you. " He said as he reached out and shook Peter's hand. 

" Really? " Peter asked in disbelief. 

" Yeah, can I be honest with you? " Peter nodded his head, " Well when I heard that I would be doing an exclusive interview with Stark Industries' new CEO, I was over the moon. It's hard getting any interviews sometimes and then I hear that I can interview you. It's a big deal to me, so again thanks for having me. " 

" Wow. I didn't think about it like that. I mean when Pepper said that I had to do an interview and she gave me a choice I just kinda through your name out there cause I thought like it'd be like a dream interview. Like if I could get anyone in the world who would it be sort of thing. Then she tells me it's happening and like I was just freaking out before you came in cause you're amazing! I mean I didn't know you all that well until my friend M..... " 

" Friend who is not going to be named, for the sake of privacy. " Natasha interrupted. 

" Right. So my friend introduced me to you during our 2nd semester of sophomore year and I couldn't stop watching your reports. I even told Mr.Stark about it to try and get him to help with the stuff that you reported on if he could. " 

" Well thank you, means a lot that you enjoyed it as well as informed you of what's going on. Even further to take action and try to reach out to people who could help. " 

" Yeah, well you know? " He shrugged. 

" I'm sorry, but may I ask why The Black Widow is here. I don't mean to seem rude or disrespectful. " 

" Oh, it's not. She's here cause I can't lie like at all and some things need to be kept a secret or something like that so she's here to help make sure I don't spill the tea about things that shouldn't be spilled. Also, she's nice and someone once said that you like her so I figured gives you a chance to meet a hero or something like that. " 

" That is incredibly considerate of you Peter. " 

" Well Mr.Brock, I'm meeting one of mine. I think it's only fair. " 

" He's like that. " Natasha spoke for the first time, " He is very considerate of others. " 

" Well, do you think you're ready or do you need a few more minutes? " 

" I think I'm ready. " 

" Alright, now part of what I do is that I ask honest questions. If at any time you need to stop and take a break, just ask. Not even full adults can handle me sometimes, so there's nothing to prove if you do need a break. " 

" Thanks. " 

" Alright, we all good? " He asks his crew as they go over everything. " Also I've already done the intro so don't worry about that, it's just me asking questions and that's about it. "

They tell him they're ready and that's when they start. 

" So Peter, a lot of questions have been circulating questioning your ability to do this job solely on mentor-ships and training. What is your response? " 

" Well based on statistics alone, which I compiled from everything I've seen online, that the average person is questioning me because I was an average person. I was just like them so they see this as a luck-based idea and that anyone could have gotten this position or anyone could have been mentored by Mr.Stark when that's not the case. I worked hard to achieve what I have achieved. I believe with the correct preparation everything will go smoothly if you train a pilot to fly a plane at the end of the training they can fly a plane. I think that everyone judging that I've never gone to school, odds are they haven't either and most likely the only training they've received is for their job. So I honestly don't think anyone can make assumptions and try to judge me for something they know nothing about. The only people who can truly judge me are other CEOs, those who know what it's like to do this and know what they're talking about. I don't mean to seem rude but I'm not going to take criticisms from someone who can barely work the drive-through on the weekends. " 

" What sort of inventions have you been working on? In the press conference, you mentioned ever since Tony Stark had passed that you've taken on the mantel. " 

" Yes, that is correct. He passed down a legacy to me, sometimes it is too much and I need help but there is no shame in asking for help. I wish more people would do it, including myself. As far as inventions for the Avengers... " 

" That is sensitive material and he can not give out specifics regarding Avengers, as it pertains to equipment and could lead to a negative outcome. " Natasha stepped in. 

" Right but Stark Industries I can talk about. Recently I've developed a model for a new way to develop artificial organs and how they work. With the tests that have been run, there is a significant increase in effeminacy as well as a decrease in cost. " 

" Can you give details about those? " Eddie asked. Peter looked over to Natasha who nodded her head and told him it was okay. 

"I was trying to make a present for Morgan Stark for her birthday and to make it as realistic as possible so I had to make artificial organs to make it as best as possible, and in doing so I made a process of making artificial. In this new process, they are more efficient in that they do the job better for a longer time. It's estimated that an artificial organ should last around 10 years, with the new process it should last 100. The reason behind was so that it would only have to be done once. " 

" That's quite incredible. " 

" Thanks. " 

" So how much will you mark this up for? " Eddie asked. 

" What do you mean? " 

" I mean how much will you sell your idea for? I'm sure lots of research companies would love to have it and give it to hospitals. " 

" Oh uh I haven't decided on that, but I was just thinking about publishing the idea for everyone for free. Just put it out on the internet and just let people know. " 

" You could make a lot of money from your idea, why give it away for free? " 

" People need artificial organs when their's fail. It would be wrong of me to take advantage of someone's low health and desperation to gain a profit. It wouldn't be right. " 

" I suppose your right, so when will this idea be published? " 

" Uh whenever Pepper will let me, I mean she lets me do whatever I want with my ideas but she helps me plan it out so I'll talk to her about it after this interview. The wait was I not supposed to break the fourth wall? I am so sorry, do we need to do another take? " 

" No it's fine Peter, I do it all the time. " 

" Yeah but like it's your report, you can do what you want. " 

" Well, I permit you. " 

" Thanks, that's cool. Can I say hi to some people? " 

" Sure. " 

Peter looks directly into the camera, waving enthusiastically. " Hi, Mo! I love you! " 

" Mo? " 

" Oh, it's what I call Morgan. " 

" As in Morgan Stark? " 

" Yeah we're close, we're brother and sister at this point. " He smiled. 

" That's good to hear. Are there any other noteworthy inventions that you would like to mention? " 

" Well going along with the birthday present I suppose the same thought for artificial limbs, like arms and legs and things of that nature, same idea and roughly the same specs. " 

" Wow, okay so how long did it take you to make this? " 

" Uh well, that was this whole thing. Uh, so I lied to Pepper about working on it a couple of days when I was working on other stuff. The thing took place over what can't be more than a week I'm guessing. So then I made it and gave it to Morgan a few days before her birthday. " 

" So it took you a couple of days to make this? " 

" Well no I didn't make it, I made the process of making it. Then a bunch of robots put it together. " 

" That is incredible. " 

" Thanks. " 

" So what were you working on while you lied about working on this? " 

" Oh, a bit of this and a bit of that. I finished up an idea for a next-gen recycling plant, water purifier, something to clean the plastic from the ocean. Those are my top three I know I can talk about. " 

" You said you did this in a week? " 

" Yeah. I mean I didn't sleep during that week and I think I only ate a few times, but yeah I stayed up for like 3 or so days and didn't eat during that time. Which lead to me nearly starving to death cause I have a high metabolism and I eat a lot. So I wouldn't recommend that like at all. " 

" You seem to be heavily dedicated. " 

" Well I mean I was given a legacy to fulfill, and they're really big shoes to fill. Which is ironic cause Mr.Stark has small feet. " 

" I didn't know that. " Eddie laughed. 

" Yeah, I don't think that's disrespectful or anything. I just think it's kinda funny, you know like I'm sure when I pass away people are going to do that sort of thing. " He shrugged. 

" Alright, if you don't mind if we got back on topic? " 

" Yeah sorry, I do that sometimes without meaning to. " 

" That's alright. Would you go into details about the water purifier? Or maybe the ocean cleaner and recycling plant? " 

" Oh sure so the purifier just works better. The ocean cleaner cleans up the ocean of plastics. The recycling plant recycles everything, even things like food or different materials. " 

" What do you plan to do with the plastics from the ocean? " 

" Recycle it, and then from there if a plant were to open we would sell the material back to companies. I'm not 100% sure, I haven't gone over it with yet so once I do we will move forward with that. " 

" That sounds great for the environment. " 

" That was the intention so I think it'll do well. " Peter smiled. 

"The last question, are there any changes to the company or personnel that we can know? " 

" Uh, I'm appointing a new head of security. " 

" Really? I thought that there already was a head of security. " 

" There is but what happened was Happy got moved up to asset management and then the new person came in but James Rhodes retired from the armed forces and was looking for something to do. It was a great solution seeing as how he beats the new person both in training and experience. I don't think I can trust anyone else when it comes to the security of this company. " 

" Well, that seems to be an improvement. Are there any other changes? " 

" No, but I'll let you know if there is. " 

" Well, this was an amazing interview, probably one of the best ones I've had in a while. " 

" Thanks, that means a lot. " Eddie looked at his crew and signaled them to stop recording. " Well thank you again. " 

" Yeah sure, can I maybe uh talk to you in private fast before you go? " 

" Yeah sure, guys give us a second. " He said and the crew filled out. 

" Hey, Nat, can I get like 5 minutes, please? " Peter asked her, she nodded before exiting the room. 

" So what do you want to talk about? " Eddie asked. 

" Well uh I just wanted to say that it's safe in here, no recordings are going and no one can hear us. " 

" Alright? " 

" How long have you been like that? " 

" Like what? " 

" Whatever you have in you? Is it a spider? " 

" What are you talking about? " 

" The voice. " Peter said and Eddie began to panic, he thought no one can hear it but him. 

" How do you... " 

" I can hear it too, it's okay. I mean it's pretty cool you know. I mean now you have someone to talk to about it. " He said not getting what Eddie had. 

" I guess but I thought I stopped them. " 

" Yeah well, Oscorp was shifty. " 

" Oscorp? " 

" Yeah, the spiders? " 

" What no? I have an alien parasite, you have a spider? " 

" Well yeah, I mean I got bit but wait are you the thing they talked about eating those people? " 

" They were bad people kid. " 

" Not judging. " Peter raised his hands in defense. 

" Wait, are you... " He leaned in to whisper, " Are you Spider-Man? " 

" I mean yeah? " 

" You are way too young to be doing all of that. I mean I know you're young for a CEO but being a hero on top of that. " 

" Give me a break alright. Listen, we can't keep talking like this so I'm going to give you my number. Only a few people have this cause I was a major loser with very little friends before the whole CEO thing. We can talk securely there and you know talk about being normal people who got superpowers one day. Help each other out and stuff, are you still hungry or is that the parasite? " 

" Him. " 

" What's his name? " 

" Venom. " 

" Spooky, well you and Venom can go over to Pedro's. Great Mexican at a fair price and I know the owner and their family and they need the business. Besides that, he will make enough to fill you, trust me he feeds all of the avengers and family. So if you would drop by and at least try it, it would mean a lot to me. " 

" Of course. I have to admit, still one of the best interviews. Thanks again for allowing me to do this. " 

" Yeah of course, anytime. You're welcome to all conferences and SI related things, you know Holiday parties and galas and what not. " He smiled as they walked out the door. Eddie walked away with his crew and thanked everyone again before leaving. 

" I made a new friend. " Peter smiled at Pepper. 

" Well that's good, this was the hard interview. It was more serious and gives people information about Stark Industries. " 

" Cool, so we're done, right? " 

" No honey, people need to know who you are and what you're like. " 

" Why, can't I just play the mystery personality. Like you don't know anything about me and it makes me somehow cool and interesting. " 

" How about no, since you still can't lie. You have a photoshoot with GQ in a few days. As well as another GQ interview the day after. " 

" I've never done a photoshoot before. " 

" Wanda will be there so don't worry. " 

" I guess. " He thought over in his head. 

" Good, they'll just ask a few questions about you personally. What you like to eat, favorite color and things of that nature. Just be yourself while wearing this falls hottest looks. " 

" I guess that's okay, I mean nothing revealing or anything. " 

" No Peter, it's the fall collection. Just some sweaters and suits. " 

" No ties. " 

" No ties. " 

" Alright then. " He said, he had a few days to relax but then it was off to the next interview. 


	2. GQ Photo-shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Wanda, Peter makes his puts himself out there for the world to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before these are going to be shorter in length but hopfully you all will enjoy it.  
This is really hard for me to write, not very good to begin with but this is really diffucult part of the series for me.  
Link to the shoot: https://www.gq.com/story/tom-holland-spider-man-and-fame-gq-style-cover  
Hope you enjoy!

Peter was trying to change into the fourth outfit they had given in. Wanda and he were in their private area so he could change, which lead to Peter complaining about the clothes he was being forced to wear. 

" I just don't understand how this is stylish. " He said as he continued to put on the clothes. 

" That's because you have no sense of fashion. " 

" I do too. " He responded like a child. 

" Sure you do honey bunny, that's why you wear nothing but t-shirts, sweats, and jeans. " 

" They're comfy. " He argued. 

" This is why you aren't picking what you're wearing, now will you hurrying up. " 

" Fine. " He said before finishing up, with the first outfit. " Am I good? " 

" More than you know. " She said before leading him out to the photographer. 

" Hi, everything ready? " 

" Yeah I guess so. " Peter said uncertainty, even though he's been through this three times now. 

" Well this will only take a little bit again and then we'll ask you some questions just like before. Also the glasses need to come off again. " 

" The glasses stay with me. " Peter said, trying to leave no room for arguing. 

" It's okay, here just hand them to one of my assistants and we can get them right back to you when this is done. " 

" No one touches the glasses. " 

" Peter, just give them to me. " Wanda said, Peter thought it over for a second before handing them over to her with a sigh. " Don't be like that they throw the look off and it's not like you didn't expect it. They've been saying no glasses and you keep giving them to me, so I'll just hold on to them for the rest of the shoot. " 

" Those go with everything for one I know they do because Mr.Stark made them, and we all know he has a great sense of fashion. Two, I thought you were supposed to be on my side. " 

" Sure they do. " Wanda shook her head before slipping the glasses on herself, not answering the other point he made. She was expecting the AI to come on but they appeared to be normal when she wore them. She figured it was part of the security. 

" Alright, now : What do you do in your free time? " 

" Oh uh I really like to build stuff, just being in the lab is a lot of fun. I can make a lot of things in there. " 

" Like what? " 

" Well whatever I want. I can make a new laptop, or I can make new gear for the Avengers. I can make Spider-Man his tech if I wanted to. " 

" Wow, that's really impressive. Now I'm going to have you over here for this shot and then we can have you change into the next outfit. " 

" Alright, just tell me what to do. " 

" Just go over here. " The photographer directed him to the space and position to have him in. " Alright, what is your favorite food? " 

" Probably pasta or pasta based things. I really like a lot of food and I can eat a lot of it, for some reason I can eat a bunch of food without filling up. " 

" Well your metabolism is probably higher than normal. " 

" Yeah maybe. " Peter said looking directly at Wanda with a smile, who in turn shook her head. 

" Actually hold that look. " 

" What look? " Peter asked looking towards the photographer. 

" The look you just had was great, so can you just lean back again on the couch like you were. " Peter followed the instructions. " Good, now if you don't mind Ms.Maximoff that Mr.Parker here look at you again? " 

" Of course not. " 

" Great, so Mr.Parker please look towards Ms.Maximoff like before and just hold the position. " 

" Sure. " He said before looking to Wanda, matching her gaze. They locked eyes and time seemed to slip as they stared, before they knew it they had already got the photo. 

" That was great. " 

" Uh good, so um how many more of these? " 

" We have a bit more to go, would you like to take a break? " 

" That would be good. " Wanda said. " I think he's getting hungry. " She said not taking her look off of Peter. 

" Well then we can break, say thirty minutes. " 

" That works. " Wanda said, " Come on, let's get you feed. " She said and walking away not looking back. Peter was quick to follow her out to studio area and into the private changing room. 

" So what do you want to eat? " Peter asked as the door closed. Wanda had practically pushed him against the door but remained a few inches from him. 

" I don't know, what do you want to eat? " 

" Well uh I think that we, uh we shouldn't eat here. It could um be rude and you know? " 

" Yeah, let's go get something to eat. " She said and put her hand on his waist, snaking it around until she found the door knob and opened the door a little, hitting him slightly in the back. 

" I should move. " He said but made no attempt to get out of the way as Wanda stood in front of him. He slowly sidestepped and grazed her hip with his before he was out of the way of the door. 

" We have a half hour, we stay here we can make more use of that instead of going to Burger King or something. " 

" I guess. " 

" Well you know they say patience is a virtue and I think now is a perfect time for you to get some practice. " She said before leaving the room. 

" Of course it is. " He sighed before taking a deep breath. " Can we at least get some chicken nuggets. " He yelled to her as he tried to catch up. 

The did get nuggets and Peter was happy with his giant amount of chicken nuggets as Wanda got a bunch of spicy ones before they headed back to the studio. They returned to the routine of changing clothes and taking pictures and answering questions before doing it all over again. 

" Alright, we're almost done here. " 

" Cool. Hey Wanda. " He called over. 

" Yeah? " 

" So since Rhodey is now the head of security, shouldn't he be here with me? I mean Happy was always with Mr.Stark and he was head of security. Or he was always with Pepper. " 

" That's a good point, we can talk to him about it once we get home. " 

" Well that's it. " The photographer said and started packing everything away. 

" Thanks again, so uh now that everything is done where do I put the clothes you guys gave me? I mean they're all back there hanging up right now, do I just leave them there or? " 

" Oh no those are yours to keep. Take them with you and wear them whenever. " 

" Wow, that's really nice of you. Thanks. " Peter said before going back into the changing room. He quickly changed back into his sweatshirt and jeans before asking for the glasses back from Wanda. 

" Thanks for taking care of these for me. " Peter said. " Not going to lie, that went quicker than I thought it was going to go. I thought we'd be here all day. 

" No problem honey bunny. I don't know why you thought that it would take all day. Now let's go home and we can do our own photo shoot, all night long. " She winked as she walked towards the car and he ran after her. Overall a good day, and he knew it was going to be a good night. 


	3. 10 Things Peter Parker Can't Live Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Peter considers his essential items that he holds dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another quick one  
The next part in the series will be more in depth and will begin one of my favorite parts in the entire series. I look forward to writing that and I hope that you all will enjoy it because I definitely will.  
Comments are welcome.   
Enjoy if you can and stay safe out there!

" Hello, my name is Peter Parker and these are my essentials. " Peter greets.

" So most of this will be me just talking and stuff so sorry about me being so boring but for some reason, Pepper said I could do this and I've seen famous people do it so here I am. I have to say though I did enjoy watching Seth Rogen talk about his most iconic characters. Not a lot of people think I watch him but I do, whenever I feel like watching an adult-themed comedy. I'm a big comedy fan. Like to laugh and have a good time. "

" What's your first item? " A person spoke behind the camera.

" Oh right, sorry I tend to get distracted. So uh thank you Mr.Camera man. I don't know your name, actually, that sounds rude. What is your name sir? "

" Mike. "

" Do you want me to call you Mike or is that like a friend's only thing? Cause I know someone who has that type of thing going and I don't want to upset you. "

" Mike is fine. "

" Alright, thanks, Mike. Also besides Mike, you'll probably hear a certain Sokovian in the background as well because apparently, I need help with these types of things and whatnot. "

" Your welcome. " Wanda hollered from off-screen, with an overly thick accent. " First item. " She told him.

" Oh right. So first up. " He takes the glasses off of his face and holds them for the camera to see. " So this is probably one of my most prized possessions, if not my number one. Which is why I'm introducing it first and not say, seventh or something. Anyhow, these are glasses made by Mr.Stark himself. He left me these once he passed away and these are one of one. There is nowhere else you can get these glasses unless you make them yourself because somehow he got rights over the design. He used to have a ton of these, but then he got rid of all of them except one which is this one. "

" So they're extremely rare and valuable. "

" Yes both in just plain dollar value and emotional attachment to them because Mr.Stark left me these as his legacy. I feel closer to him whenever I have these with me and for that reason, among others, no one touches them. "

" No one? " Mike asked.

" Only 5 people in all of the existence have held these glasses. Mr.Stark, a trusted person who gave me the glasses after Mr.Stark passed away, myself, Morgan Stark, and Wanda Maximoff. "

" That is a shortlist, can you tell me why those people? "

" Well before I got them I had no say in it but after I received them I let Morgan wear them because I wanted her to have a connection to Mr.Stark. I didn't want her to forget about him, or forget what memories she had of him. When I was young that happened to me, I lost my parents in a plane crash and I remember almost nothing about them. I remember my mom smelled like coconuts and that my dad had thick-rimmed glasses but that's it. I didn't want that to happen to Morgan so I try to get her to have things that connect her to Mr.Stark, so she won't forget what he was really like because I know that everyone can talk about what Mr.Stark was like but not really. Only those close to him can. "

" Then I let Wanda hold these because I trust her. Like on a list, she's number 2. No offense Wanda. " He looked off-camera when he said it to her.

" Anywho, that's the first item. Kinda warned you I was going to be talking a lot. So prepare yourself, gonna make sure these guys get monetized because we are definitely hitting that 10 minutes. " He laughed.

" What is your next item? " Mike asked moving him along.

" Right, my next item is these beat down pair of converses. These are my aunt's who, bless her heart, thought that when I was going into high school that these would up my cool factor. She said and I quote ' sweetie, these things will make you ten times cooler'. Little did she know that zero times ten is still zero. I mean I was going to a STEM school, I was a nerd among nerds and everyone knew that. I mean I try to like Star Wars and stuff and I like nerdy things. "

" What do you mean to try to like Star Wars? "

" Oh my best friend is really into Star Wars and he absolutely loves it. Entire franchise and everything. I try to get into it and you know I'll always watch them with him and stuff but I'm not like a huge fan like he is. "

" You watch like you huge fan. " Wanda says in bad English.

" Well thanks for exposing me, and here I thought you were helping me. "

" For my next item, I have my uncle's old camera. It's a professional-grade camera that he gave to me when he tried to get me into an art of some kind. He was big in photography and he leads me to be. It's actually one of the only arts I can do, I mean I consider science an art form if your really good at it but the public disagrees so I'm out here artless sometimes. " He said with a shrug of his shoulders, " I actually remember something before he passed away he took me out one day to try out the camera. It was miserable out. I mean it was cold enough to snow and the news even said it was going to snow so I thought I could get some cool pics but it just didn't. So all day we were outside trying to get snow pics and it became too much we had to go back in. As soon as we got settled for the night, boom, snowing heavily. "

" That sucks, I do a bit of photography too. I know how frustrating it can be. "

" Yeah, I mean we rushed up to the roof of our building and took a scenic photo of the first snowfall. "

" Well, upside. "

" Yep, got a bit of frostbite but worth it. The next item is this ring. " He said and took the ring off of his middle finger. " This is a ring given to me by King T'Challa of Wakanda. I was given this ring as token esteem for something that I did. I don't know if I can talk about it so I will not. It is a very high honor thing I hold dear to me, and I always wear it. Just like glasses. "

" Can you tell us what's on the inside? "

" That is native text, I can't tell you what it says because I am still learning the language. Which it is a huge honor to even be given this but as well as learning from Princess Shuri, she is incredibly smart and talented and I believe that she is the smartest person on the planet. Even when Mr.Stark was still here, no offense. " He said looking up.

"The next item is my uncle Ben's watch. I just got this watch not too long ago, I'd say a couple of weeks maybe. I got it on the day of the press conference and it was given to me by my aunt as my uncle would've wanted. He always said when I became a man, I would get it and now I guess it's that time. "

" Item number I don't know because I wasn't counting, is something you can't see mainly because I didn't bring them but they're family photos and I'm not going to be exposing myself out here with baby pics and me dressing up as Iron Man for Halloween. So yeah my parents and my aunt and uncle always kept a good record of me and did a bunch of photos and little videos and what not pretty much all of my life. It didn't stop at the age of like 10 or something, it kept going on like even today my aunt took photos of me to add to the collection. Also, it's not just me in the photo albums, it's all of my family. The Starks, the Avengers and everyone that is close to me that I can't name. "

" So someone told me off-camera that these items are seven through nine. They are my phone, wallet, and snacks I keep on hand. I eat a lot and a lot, and then a lot more. Don't know why but I just do, I have fast digestion so I eat a lot and not really gain any weight. I know some people think that's cool and wish that they had that, but it sucks when your always hungry and most of the time you can't eat anything. That you have to wait for a few hours, even if it feels like your starving. "

" You can eat now if you want. "

" Wait really? "

" Yeah go ahead. "

" Awesome, cause I have these Starbursts. " He says and takes them out and immediately eats them. He pulls out a yellow one, " Why does the yellow one even exist? Like who looks forward to the yellow one? They need to make an all-red one, which is clearly the best one. I mean they did it for pink but not red like come on that not cool. Color equality. "

" My wallet for obvious reasons and the same as my phone. I think everyone can agree that those are essentials to everyone. The only thing I have to say about either is that they hold photos of my family in them. The Stark phone more because it has nearly unlimited storage, but you can't get this one because Mr.Stark made this one for me exclusively back in the day. As well as I add to it and work on it every now and again. So let's move to the final item, which is a special item for two reasons. One, again I didn't bring it with me and two, it was hand made specifically for me and if anyone decides to touch it there atoms will be spread across the cosmos. Morgan got me a photo of the Stark family while I was gone and it is truly amazing. So yeah don't touch it. "

" Well I think that's it, right I covered all ten of ten items. Some I brought with me, some I did not. Most will remain a secret from the public so all in all, that's everything I'm going to be sharing with you guys. I hoped you enjoyed, thank you to GQ. Thank you, Mike and his crew, as well as the editing team for being so so nice and flexible cause this took pretty much all day cause I can't keep my mouth shut on somethings and it took multiple tries. So thanks for being so patient, really appreciate that. "

" No problem, it was amazing to have you here. "

" Oh before I forget if you want to trade numbers we can talk about photography and stuff. " Peter offered to wave his phone.

" Yeah definitely. " Mike said and Peter tossed his phone off-screen before it comes right back a second later.

" Cool, thanks, Mike. Before I forget something else I wanted to say, Pepper is having me do more PR for you guys to get to know me so I will be making a youtube channel and put on some videos there in the next coming week or so. Nothing outrageous in the beginning just me and doing stuff, also my twitter has blown up so expect me to address that in the next coming weeks as well, will probably just do a vid on it so it's easier for me. That's it, hope you enjoyed and stay safe out there! "


	4. Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a Youtube channel as he said he would, watch him answer twitter's questions and of course use this opportunity to do some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this chapter before my favorite part of the series so be on the look out for it.  
Idk when it will be realsed but it will be by the end of the month for the first chapter, it will most likly be the longest work in the series and I'm super excited about it and they will return to the normal length, just this was super hard for me to do and could almost not do it at all.  
Enjoy if you can and stay safe out there!

" Hello, my name is Peter Parker and welcome to the YouTube channel. " Peter introduced. " Here with me is Mr. Colonel James Rhodes because he is Stark Industries' new head of security as well as my family member. "

" Thanks, sport. "

" Also Natasha wasn't open this time like she was during the Eddie Brock report. He was here while I was away and he's going to help me sort through all of these twitter questions and what not and yeah. Let's get started. "

" Yay. " Rhodey said in mock enthusiasm.

" So first up is from, actually I'm going to keep these unanimous so, this person said ' Has anyone seen Peter from his GQ shoot? TBH I'd let him shoot kids in me. ' Thank you for the compliment, I mean when I went in there I didn't like them but Wanda insisted that I looked good so thanks to Wanda being a real one. "

" Of course she did, we all know she did base on how you two acted once you got back. "

" Next up is someone asking, ' hey since you eat a lot do you have any good spots to go to in the New York area? If not do you have any recipes at home for me to try? ' Well, I am so glad you asked because the unpaid sponsor of this video is two locally owned family food spots that I love to eat at. Pedro's Place, and Delmar's Deli. Both families owned and operated, having been in New York for generations and produces local goodies as well contribute to the neighborhood in more ways than one. They are amazing spots to eat and to try, I would recommend just stopping by and trying it out and maybe even passing on the word about them. I like the Italian sub from Delmar's, smashed down real flat with extra pickles than a bunch of stuff from Pedro's. Steak burrito, chicken tortilla soup, and shrimp tacos. Honestly, that is my favorite but there is more on the menu for each spot, as well as veggie and vegan items to choose from so go support your local business and help give back. I promise that giving them 10 dollars will mean a lot more than giving it to McDonald's. "

" Did you practice that? " Rhodey asks.

" Yes, they deserve respect. Oh! One more thing, the Avengers themselves have eaten from those two places and loved it. I took their opinions on it and they gave their support both to the business and to what I'm about to do. I hereby give Pedro's Place and Delmar's Deli the Avengers stamp of approval. "

" As a nonactive combatant, I agree that they are pretty great. "

" See, even old people like it. Next up is someone saying 'it been only a few weeks and I've to take Peter Parker to be my baby '. Well thank you for wanting to take care of me, but honestly, you should use this time and energy to take care of yourself. I have people looking out for me, and if you don't then focus on yourself but like I said thank you. Very kind. "

" Kid, you're the new heartthrob it looks like. "

" I don't know about that but go off I guess. Someone said ' the 10 essentials had me confused. Went from wanting him to pin me against a wall to wanting me to do finger painting on the walls '. If you're renting don't finger paint on the walls, your aunt will get mad. Also, someone responded to this by saying ' the softer he is the harder I want him to push me against the wall '. I'm not going to push you against the wall, that would hurt you. "

" Not the point. "

" Oh well. Next is a picture of a person asking me if I think they're cute. I mean yeah, the short hair and everything. I like short hair, not that long hair isn't good or even great. It's just a preference of mine. I mean I could grow mine out but I don't think I can but when I see others have it I think it's really cute. "

" You know that's a guy right? "

" Well still, I think you're cute. Next, we have an idea, ' if you had a billion dollars, what would you do? ' Well just a billion dollars plain would mean nothing, there is no challenge. To put a challenge to it, let's say one week I have to spend it or I lose it all. Here is what you do: Pay off all your debts, every single one. If you're a fresh grad straight from college, no more student loan debt. Then take a small loan and pay it off right away. Buy several hundred houses and schedule repairs for said houses with reputable contractors and make sizable down payments in advance. Get everything in writing and hang on to everything. Buy a HUGE plot of land that is being auctioned for development. Sink millions into paying for kick-starters, student loans, go fund me's, mortgages, medical bills and give generously to charity organizations. That alone should do most of the work. Now say you've worked your way down to a reasonable couple million buy yourself a house, furnishings, appliances, and a dependable car. Pay everything off so it's yours, clean and everything. Purchase several hundred thousand dollars worth of easily sell-able items like jewelry, stocks, bonds, gold. Anything like that. "

" Why would you do all that? " Rhodey asks.

" Well, it makes you have amazing credit and a shinning public reputation. You can fix up those houses and flip them for real cheap and help out families that need them. Or have some be non-profit shelters of some kind. It's not like you need money anyhow, all this is coming from the proceeds from property sales. Donate the land to public works so they can build a cool looking park. Have them name it after you if you want. You can retire to your fully furnished house, enjoy whatever and sell off some assets that you bought earlier or leave them to appreciate over time. Keep extra money in the bank and keep your day job. You'd never have to worry about taxes again because you have several, if not hundreds of millions in charity donations. "

" Right. "

" Okay a lot is going on with twitter, but like we're only picking the best ones that kinda catch our eye otherwise we'd be here forever. "

" And now that he has a career he has things to do and places to be. "

" Right, so we'll do a few more for right now and then call it. Next one is another thirst just simply says they take it up the ass, another person followed that wish they'd give it to me up to my ass. "

" We should stop. "

" Yeah, we really should cause the more I read the more and more thirst there is so... Wait here's one not a thirst. What are you're opinion on Tesla? My opinion is that they are amazing clean electric energy for cars as well as built-in luxury. I would love to work with Mr.Musk one day to just get his ideas and work with his design team on something. That'd be cool so Mr.Musk if by some chance you end up seeing this just email me. "

" He doesn't have your email. "

" Someone give my email to him, please. "

" Alright, yeah we're done before you start giving out personal phone numbers and social security numbers. "

" Well since old man Jenkins doesn't like to have fun, I guess we're done... For now. "


End file.
